Talk:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor/@comment-33365501-20191011034640/@comment-33365501-20191101232534
Possible Part 5 Characters: Sale (Kraft Work): Primary Attack: Locking Punch (Sale has Kraft Work throw fast punches that can lock the opponent into their position until Sale leaves his range or is attacked by another enemy. Kraft Work can also freeze projectiles like Kakyoin's Emerald Splash, and Mista's bullets to use them for later) Special Move: Soft Machine (Sale calls in Mario Zucchero to attack nearby enemies. Zucchero himself stays hidden during the entire game in his deflated form, traveling around the map. If he catches up to the opponent, Soft Machine will appear and stab them to deflate them, eliminating them from the game. However, if facing against Bucciarati, Zucchero may get his head zipped off by him) Ultimate Skill: Release! (Sale reveals a projectile he took from an long-ranged enemy earlier and lightly taps it, when each tap slowly increasing its power per a "kinetic power meter". If the power meters reaches 100%, Sale release the projectile that goes into a linear direction and instantly eliminates enemies who come in contact with it) Formaggio (Little Feet): Primary Attack: Shrinking Slashes (Formaggio has Little Feet appear and slash the opponent in quick succession, resulting in a "shrinking" status effect that has the opponent slowly shrink overtime. As the opponent shrinks, their attacks become less effective along with their defense, mobility, and special moves, leaving them to become attacked by other players until a short period of time or if Formaggio is eliminated. If Narancia becomes a victim of this, he will automatically summon Aerosmith to attack Formaggio) Special Move: Shrink and Grow (Formaggio shrinks himself to avoid and dodge enemy attacks and stay out of the sight of enemies in general, but this obviously makes himself physically limited and more vulnerable to attacks if they hit right like his victim in their shrunken forms. Formaggio can also climb up enemies to gain a hit, shrinking them too) Ultimate Skill: Collateral Damage (Formaggio throws three toy cars that instantly grow to be revealed as shrunken cars, all which crash down into the opponents and explode) Illuso (Man in the Mirror): Primary Attack: Mirror Shards (Illuso throws mirror shards at the opponent or uses them as slashing or stabbing weapons in close range, inflicting "bleed". This can be effective to those who are in the mirror world, making Illuso's attacks worsening in change) Special Move: Mirror Portal (Illuso enters a mirror to go to the mirror world, where he is unable to see enemies, but hear their footsteps or attacks, and only see the reflected objects from the real world. He can also send in enemies to freely attack them, who stand no chance defending themselves due to their Stands still being n the real world. However, if Abbacchio's Moody Blues becomes a victim, it will quickly assault Man in the Mirror until Illuso is eliminated or uses another mirror to pull Abbacchio in) Ultimate Skill: This is My Man in the Mirror! (Illuso throws various mirror shards to reveal Man in the Mirror, who appears and disappears through every mirror to attack the opponent whether they are inside or outside of the mirror world. If it is facing against Fugo, Purple Haze might instantly eliminate Illuso, destroying the mirror world) Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead): Primary Attack: Aging Claw (The Grateful Dead throws its arms to launch slow, but powerful strikes at the opponent. Each strike can drain the opponent of their stamina and speed, and the opponent fighting Prosciutto may have a chance of aging due to them using up energy to attack. Even fire-related Stand Users may age faster, increasing the risk of being killed. If facing against Bucciarati, he might push Prosciutto down a zipper and pummel him off-screen, before falling down a zipper appearing from the air to perform a pile driver on the assassin) Special Move: Killing Touch (Prosciutto grabs the opponent with Grateful Dead, quickly aging them until their stamina drains out. The victim is given an "aged" status aliment, in which their speed, attacks, abilities, mobility, and defense are heavily decreased, even damaging them if they try to move at all. If Mista becomes a victim, Prosciutto will use his revolver to shoot him three times, incapacitating him but not fully eliminating him from the game. Only ice-related Stand Users are immune, as their powers nullify the aging process) Ultimate Move: The Deed's Already Been Done (Prosciutto summons The Grateful Dead to send out a burst of deadly mist to instantly age everybody, allowing him to attack and kill them with no distractions or setbacks from this power) Pesci (Beach Boy): Primary Attack: Rod Whip (Pesci throws Beach Boy to use it as a deadly whip at the opponent, either inflicting damage by cutting them or strangling them with the string. If the victim is Bucciarati, he might attempt to dodge the attack by unzipping parts of his body) Special Move: Hook, Line, Sinker (Pesci throws Beach Boy, having the hook and line to phase through objects and sense any lifeforms until the string reaches its limit or the opponent gets caught. The opponent is then dragged in by Beach Boy, which would slowly reach the heart to bring out heavy amounts of damage or worse, death, if Pesci isn't attacked for a period of time. Attacking the string may result in the damage getting reflected back, unless Bucciarati, who might become a victim of the attack, uses it to separate himself from it. If the opponent is close enough to Pesci, he might aim for the heart to ensure the killing blow, but Bucciarati might counter it and snap Pesci's neck if he's the victim) Ultimate Skill: I'LL KILL YOU!! (Pesci launches Beach Boy to go for the opponent's heart, no matter how far they are from him. Upon catching, Pesci will then send the opponent to various hazardous objects and surfaces before pulling their heart out or simply throwing them at large distances) Melone (Baby Face): Primary Attack: Slice and Dice (Baby Face uses his fists and body to transform parts of the opponent into cubes and remove key parts of the body, which would restore his health. If Giorno becomes victim of Baby Face, he might heal himself back to normal as a counter to the Stand) Special Move: Matter Transformation (Baby Face transforms into a specific object to hide in it, as to act like a trap against opponents by cubing parts of their body, slowly damaging them. However, life-sensing Stand Users like Giorno and Avdol can detect the Stand in no time) Ultimate Skill: Excruciating Growth Spurt (Baby Face grows to temporarily become an adult, now unable to be controlled by Melone. In this form, Baby Face's speed and attacks become faster and unblockable, he is unable to be damaged or lose stamina, and he only attacks the nearest target to gain a kill. However, if facing against Giorno, the enemy might detach his hand to have it go inside Baby Face, which can turn into a motorcycle for him to be instantly eliminated) Ghiaccio (White Album): Primary Attack: Icicle Path (Ghiaccio summons a path of cold icy spikes that slowly place "freeze" on the opponent, which makes them very slow and vulnerable to other attacks unless they are a fire-related Stand User. The spikes are shown to be powerful enough to completely nullify attacks and special abilities, like Giorno's tree) Special Move: Skiing Dash (Ghiaccio dashes forward to inflict freezing damage to the opponent, becoming invulnerable to attacks and drastically increases his speed in a linear path) Ultimate Skill: White Album Gently Weeps (Ghiaccio freezes the air to deflect various projectiles towards him, with each bounce increasing the power of the projectile until it hits the offender or any other opponent. The quantity of the projectiles also makes it more dangerous, as they might be too unpredictable and random to dodge at the right time) Shadow Boss (King Crimson): Primary Attack: Everlasting Climax (King Crimson delivers powerful blows at the enemy, crippling their movement, bypassing their abilities, and fatally injuring them. If facing against Bucciarati, King Crimson's attacks may be blocked and countered by Sticky Finger's zippers) Special Move: Only the Results (The Boss erases time, making him unable to be seen by various enemies during 10 seconds. Those affected by King Crimson may find themselves confused of what happened, allowing the Boss to perform surprise attacks) Ultimate Skill: The Mystery of King Crimson (A counter. If the opponent attacks the Boss, they may later find themselves in the same position as him, about to be executed by King Crimson. King Crimson drives its fist through the opponent and throws them away) Squalo and Tiziano (Clash and Talking Head): Primary Attack: Clashing Lunge (Clash jumps out of the water or other liquids to chomp on the opponent, with severity of the damage depending on how big Clash is. Clash can also drag the opponent in to teleport them to various liquids while continuously damaging them. However, Aerosmith may shoot down Clash to stop it from attacking) Special Move: Talking Head (Tiziano has Talking Head control the opponent's tongue, manipulating them into lying to their partner, causing a scene to attract opponents, and attempt to hurt themselves. This also give Squalo the opportunity to attack them with Clash) Ultimate Skill: Clash and Talking Head (Squalo spills out a large amount of water while Tiziano uses Talking Head to control the opponent into going into the water spill. Squalo then summons a giant Clash, which jumps upwards (swallowing the victim) and crashes down onto any opponent near it) Risotto Nero (Metallica): Primary Attack: Blood Into Iron (Risotto turns the opponent's iron into dangerous weapons like razors, nails, scissors, needles, knives to internally damage them. This also affects their stamina and health at a slow rate, increasingly damaging them until they die. If not near an enemy, Risotto can make traps like chains, poles, scalpels, spikes, and hammers out of iron to damage opponents) Special Move: Invisibility (Risotto disappears from enemy sight and blends in the background. He cannot be seen, but he can be damaged if not careful enough and has a time limit) Ultimate Skill: This is the End! Take This! Metallica! (Risotto forms two sets of several knives around the opponent (or more of them) to attack them before creating needles on their face. He then creates a razor on their head and smiles, declaring their death before finishing them off with Metallica) Cioccolata (Green Day): Primary Attack: Utter Despair (Green Day sends out a fast barrage of punches that sends the opponent flying back. If Giorno is the victim, he may attempt to block the attacks) Special Move: Body Dismemberment (Cioccolata dismembers himself into a torso, an arm, and legs to hide inside narrow spaces. This decreases his speed and health, but this makes him capable of performing sneak attacks to do heavy damage to both Stand and User. If Cioccolata gets himself injured, other body parts will appear to attack the offender. To regain his health, Cioccolata must reach or have his body parts come to him, sewing himself back) Ultimate Skill: Mold Massacre (Cioccolata uses Green Day to generate mold all over the map, attacking enemy and ally everywhere besides Secco, Ghiaccio, Bucciarati, Chariot Requiem, and Pet Shop. Those on the ground floor sustain a "mold" status effect, in which the mold latches on and increasingly damages them the longer and lower they are, only being stopped if they attempt to go up. This will persist until Cioccolata dies or a set amount of time ends) Secco (Oasis): Primary Attack: OASIS!!! (Secco dashes at the opponent and delivers a volley of high-speed punches, using the ground to recoil his attacks and increase their damage. If used against Bucciarati, he may attempt to escape by jumping into the ground) Special Move: Swimming Underground (Secco dives into the ground, making himself unseen by enemies and allowing himself to hear any of them come by, indicated by the pinpoints on them. By doing this, Secco can indirectly sink cars, lights, people, and other miscellaneous items in his area, slowly melting them. If Bucciarati is a victim, he might use Sticky Fingers to punch a car tire, defeaning Secco for the rest of the battle) Ultimate Skill: Dirt Spikes (Secco chews up a lot of dirt before spitting out as spikes three times at a specific area, repeatedly stabbing victims who are in said area. In Bucciarati is underground, Secco will taunt him while attacking) Diavolo (King Crimson): Primary Attack: King Crimson! (King Crimson flies forward until it reaches the range limit to punch through the opponent, heavily damaging them. While linear and having less charges, King Crimson is very fast and powerful when performing these attacks) Special Move: You Won't Escape This Time! (Diavolo erases time to reach the opponent before blinding them with his blood, leaving them unable to see. Diavolo then cancels the time skip to deliver a ground pound powerful enough to make a shockwave, sending the opponent flying) Ultimate Skill: I, Diavolo, Will Be King, Just Like I've Always Been! (Diavolo leaps forward at the opponent before using King Crimson to erase time. Victoriously laughing, Diavolo closes into the opponent as the time skip cancels and King Crimson instantly kills them with a blow to the head. Diavolo then declares his victory as the opponent dies)